


The Solstice Fairy

by salixbabylon



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: Sometimes you get what you ask for...





	The Solstice Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> My beloved beta seems to have had something come up, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know.

Written for [](http://willowwing.livejournal.com/profile)[**willowwing**](http://willowwing.livejournal.com/)'s [Make Love Not War Fic Challenge](http://willowwing.livejournal.com/123080.html).  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/salixbabylon/pic/0001rbwd/)  
banner made by [](http://tularia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tularia.livejournal.com/)**tularia**  


"Is this some hippie Tantric thing from the 70s?"

Viggo gave him a look. "If it were a Tantric thing, I wouldn't be coming. I would be reaching a state of sustained orgasmic bliss without ejaculating," he said in a patient voice as if explaining the concept to a three-year-old.

Orlando blinked, fish-like. "So you'd almost come, but not quite?"

Viggo rolled his eyes. "In a nutshell, yes."

"Isn't that just a case of rather bad blue balls?"

"Depends on one's perspective, I suppose."

Orlando nodded. "Ok. And _that_ is your goal?"

"No."

"Ok. Then I'm lost."

"Not difficult to do."

"Shut up, you. I seem to recall a Mr. Ranger who couldn't navigate his way around London without the 'A to Zed' in hand and a native guide," Orlando said, poking Viggo in the ribs.

"We're getting off topic here." Viggo wrestled Orlando's hands into a firmly-held grip.

"Fine. So let me be clear about this: for Yule, you want to have two or more orgasms in relatively quick succession? And _you_ want to have then, even though _you_ are almost twice my age?"

Viggo raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Not that you're _old_ , I mean..."

"C'mere sonny boy, I've got a candy cane for you..." Viggo leered, unbuttoning his jeans.

"You _do_ realize that despite my being younger than you, _I_ haven't come twice without having to take a nap in between since I was about seventeen. Well, nineteen..."

"Maybe you gave up too soon."

Orlando raised an eyebrow of his own. "All right then."

"Consider it a challenge," Viggo offered, without thinking.

Orlando got a bit of a mad glint in his eyes that had Viggo jumping to rephrase: "Er, not a challenge. It's just a request for the Solstice Fairy."

"You call me a fairy one more time..."

"Well, if you would quit taking baths in those sparkly bath bombs..."

"Shut _up_!"

Tussling and wrestling pushed most of the pillows off the couch. Clothes were flung aside with abandon as hands explored familiar paths. Kissing turned into licking, turned into tasting salty skin, turned into sucking and slurping...

Breathy "Yeah, oh god, yeah, that's good" was suddenly replaced by a wailing "Noooo! Don't stop!"

Orlando pulled back, wiping moisture from the side of his mouth. "Now wait, am I supposed to let you come, then, or just keep you on a plateau?"

Viggo's hips gave a little thrust forward all on their own. "Make me come, you blithering... _elf_!"

Orlando snorted. "Might want to be nicer to the person who's supposed to be sucking you off."

"Orlando please, _please_ , for the love of all you hold holy, _please_ suck me, please let me come in that hot talented gorgeous mouth. With your tongue that does that, yeah, that _thing_ , and the sliding, oh right there, god yes, please don't stop this time, mmmm..."

There was something of a gurgled response from Orlando.

Warm hands traveled to Viggo's balls and long fingers pressed against his perineum as the familiar curly head bobbed up and down, soft sliding hot wet pressure that always fried Viggo's nerves and wound him up like nothing else. Finally Viggo's cock was allowed further back into Orlando's throat, as his strong grip moved Viggo's hips in a controlled way, allowing him to follow the instinct to thrust without worrying about choking his lover.

It was too much and just perfect, as always, and with a sibilant "Yessss" Viggo came down Orlando's throat, aftershocks setting his body a-tremble.

After Viggo had collapsed back onto the couch, panting and breathless, Orlando carefully stood up. Looking down at his satiated lover, he stretched out his knees and back, jaw and neck. His hands reached out to the sides, arching his back with a moan, then relaxed and let his hands trail down his flat stomach.

Viggo's eyes opened to watch those hands caress a slow path down to Orlando's eager erection and stroke it lazily.

"The noises you make really fucking turn me on."

Viggo grinned. "What do you want to do about it?"

Orlando let his head fall to the side as if he was considering. "Well, I could wank and come all over you..."

Viggo nodded his agreement.

"I could make you suck me off..."

Viggo licked his lips and opened his mouth.

"I could roll you over and eat your arse until you beg for more..."

Viggo was on his stomach before Orlando had finished talking.

He laughed. "Or I could just shove my cock inside you and ride you hard and fast until I come."

Viggo scowled at Orlando over his shoulder. "Not if you intend to give me my Solstice present."

"Let's just see what happens."

Orlando reached for some massage oil on the coffee table nearby, as well as getting the other supplies out. Slicking up his hands, he started on Viggo's shoulders, massaging his back and sides, his arse and thighs as Viggo melted even further into the cushions. Taking advantage of the relaxed laziness, Orlando began talking. He told Viggo about all the dirty things he could do to him, all the naughty things he'd ever fantasized about, all the times they'd fucked and sucked and made love, the things Orlando thought about when they were apart, images and ideas that got him hot, made his cock throb, and got him off.

Viggo was almost purring when Orlando's fingers slid into his arse, teasing at the sensitive opening, stroking and pressing rhythmically until Viggo started to sigh and lift his hips to press back. A single finger slid inside, as Orlando's monologue of filthy thoughts poured into Viggo's ears. He waited until Viggo's impatient noises turned into a plea for more before he introduced another finger. He made Viggo beg for each additional finger, just sliding them slowly back and forth at a steady pace, never increasing the stimulation until Viggo asked for more with actual words rather than just his straining breath and white-knuckled hands pulling at the upholstery.

Three fingers inside and Orlando abruptly shifted the angle of his hands, changing everything as he rubbed against Viggo's prostate, direct and relentless stimulation that was just on the edge of too much. His words painted pictures for Viggo, images of leather and shadow, school ties and wooden paddles, deserted beaches, and crowded lifts with other people pressed against them.

When Viggo was mindless with desire, begging in half-formed words and thrashing, hands reaching blindly for "more," Orlando urged him up onto his knees. The moment Viggo found enough wits to plea for his cock, Orlando rolled on a readied condom and pushed steadily inside.

It was a long, slow, hot screw. Perfect for the longest winter's night.

Their pace gradually increased, Viggo going from boneless incoherency to on all fours and pushing back onto Orlando's cock, writhing and twisting under him, totally out of control. Orlando reached a hand around and found Viggo's already there, wanking himself. Their hands interwove, two of Orlando's long fingers reaching to stroke and press against Viggo's balls while he screwed his arse and jerked his cock. Viggo came with a deeper roar that Orlando had ever heard before and convulsions that took Orlando along with him, leaving them both in breathless afterglow.

Viggo's glazed eyes were so unfocused that Orlando wondered for a moment if he'd actually made his lover pass out. But no, there was a small smile tugging at the corner of Viggo's mouth, a sense of accomplishment.

Orlando sat back with his own sense of pride, and sighed as their bodies separated. "Happy Solstice, Vig. Let's go to bed."

Viggo reached out a lazy arm. "You're the best Solstice Fairy ever."

~end~


End file.
